


Wonderful World

by ferix79



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves exploring, picking herbs, mining stone, getting dirty and basically everything that Dorian doesn't like. But Dorian likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Dorian and I havent even finished his romance yet so plz dont spoil.
> 
> I don't know why this is in first person, it just happened.

His hands are constantly covered in cuts. Little nicks, long thin scratches, broken nails, it’s always something.

“Did it ever occur to you that, in fact, you don’t have to pick _every_ herb and berry we encounter along the road?” 

“But Dorian, you don’t understand! They’re fascinating, and they have so many uses!”

Those thin, delicate hands are soon covered in callouses, scars, and one day he even develops a rash. I told him to be careful with the rashvine, but does he ever listen? 

“We’ll have to go down to the doctor tomorrow and ask for a salve. Perhaps it will soften your skin up, too. You do know your hands are abnormally rough?”

“I had no idea a single rashvine could produce such a reaction. Do you think we could incorporate this into a new grenade? Sera would love lobbing it at templars, I’m sure.” 

As we sit together on the couch one evening, fire kindling in the hearth, I take his hands in mine. His cuticles dry and cracked, his palms are not silky smooth, but chapped, and not a single nail on either hand is the same length, but how can I blame him for doing what he loves?

“I love you.” 

I smile at him and press my lips to the back of his hand. We all have our flaws. But through turbulent times and Tevinter and torn up hands he is still mine, and I am still his.


End file.
